


Deviating Divination

by Meloncholor



Series: Arcana Thirst [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is needy and bored, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Avina gets home late with her supplies.





	Deviating Divination

He lit each candle with care, every tiny yellow flame fluttering to life between his fingertips, further illuminating the backroom in a soft ethereal glow. Faust was coiled in the center of the table, her nose tucked into the curl of her tail as she slept. The longer the candles burned, the more sweet-smelling incense filled the enclosed space. He had drawn the curtains and window shades so he could work in sufficient secrecy. As he lit the last candle he stepped back, letting the magic settle back into his hands. He takes one last look of satisfaction at his handiwork. With a sigh, he taps the edge of the circular table. “Avina will be home soon.” A warm smile works its way across his face at the mention of her name. Faust lazily raises her head and obliges the offer, slithering across his palm and up to his arm. She worms her way into the collar of his shirt, settling her weight around the base of his throat. He can feel her lull herself back to sleep when they leave the room.

Avina looks up again,  _ shit _ ,  _ it’s getting dark _ . She zooms around the corner, running down the dilapidated alleyway  _ shit. Shit. SHIT….  _ Her pack jingles as she turns onto the shops’ street, and pulls it up so it’s flush against her chest as to not lose any of her best reagent hauls yet. She’s out of breath when she gets to the door, her bag a crumpled mess in her arms. It takes Avina a moment to stand straight, she rests a shaky hand on the large wooden door. Like moths to a flame, the Asra’s magic greets her as spiraling whorls of light sprout from where her palm touches the wood. It stays for a few heartbeats before dissipating, allowing her to enter. The feeling of his essence engraved into the wood calms her as she crosses the threshold.

“Asra! I’m home!” She slams the heavy wooden door behind her. Only silence responds. She furrows her brows and sets her unstable bag on the glass counter, spilling out several vials onto its surface. She waits another moment, no response. “Asra?” She said softly.

“Sorry!” He called down the stairs. “I’m up here Avina!” his voice is music to her ears and she finally lets her shoulders sink back to normal. She kicked off her worn boots and shoved them up against the side of the door as she ascends the stairs. 

Asra was in his designated chair, sipping a mug of warm tea as Faust takes a nap around his shoulders. He offers a smile when he sees her and takes a long sip of his drink. “How was the hunt?” His eyes are fixed on her as she mosies about the room. “I wish I could have gone with you.”

She was distracted by her own thoughts, and with a bit of effort, she managed to get over to the kitchenette without actually looking up. “Oh, it was lovely.” She started. “The whispering spring is beautiful this time of year.” Avina searches the drawers in a small panic, muttering indistinct curses to herself. “Have you seen the salamander?” 

Asra starts to answer, but is cut off by a hurried, ‘There you are!’ and his words turn into a short laugh. “You know Avina,” Asra says, a dreamy look gracing his eyes. “I was hoping you would help me with something.”

“Oh?” She sets the wriggling lizard in the nearest drawer, closing it quickly. 

“I was trying to work on my palm reading.” He takes a sip of his tea, trying to hide the mischievous smile behind the cup’s brim. “Do you think you could help?”

She furrows her brows, looking down into her pot as she pours herself tea. He lets the question sit with her, still trying in vain to hide his grin. “Palm reading?” She says, gliding back across the room. “I already thought you were good at that.” She perches on her favorite armchair, curling her body into herself.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I just think I’m getting a little rusty is all, I need the practice.”

“Hmph.” She grumbles, knowing full well he was lying by the sly smile on his face, but she also had no idea what his plan was. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Good.” his smooth voice drops to a sultry octave. Faust decides to take her leave then, the ruckus a bit too much for her nap, slithering onto the wind-beaten windowsill to coil into another impromptu nap. He takes another long sip as he watches the snake settle again before setting down his mug. Asra stands with a flourish, heading for the stairs. “Meet me in the backroom when you finish.” He whispers, cutting his eyes back to Avina. For the first time since she’s been home, she meets his eyes, and the look makes her shiver. 

He left the air thick with palpable tension when his snowy curls disappear down the stairs. She looks down into her steaming mug of tea, then back to where he had just been. A twinge of excitement ran up through her fingers.  _ What could he be planning? _ She leans in toward the window, whispering fervently to the slumbering serpent. “Do you know what’s going on Faust?” The only response she gets is a very sleepy hiss. Avina takes one more moment to think, and hurriedly chugs the piping hot tea, ignoring the water welling up in her eyes. After the last painful swig, she pops up from her chair and hurries to deposit the mug in the sink. On her way back to the stairs she discards her shawl in her chair.

When she descends to the landing, the musky scent of incense had creeped out into the front room of the shop in a dreamy purple fog. Her trepidation abades, replaced by more excitement. Her next few steps were cautious, she tried to peer into the back room, but Asra had the large curtains drawn. She pulls the heavy cloth away, revealing the other magician’s handiwork.

Asra sat at the table, his eyes idly drawn to his nailbeds. He was surrounded by hundreds of candles, and the miasma of smoke punched her lungs with sandalwood and lavender. He must have heard the cloth of the drapes shifting because his eyes are on her in an instant. “There you are.” He purrs, eyes glittering with mirth. “Come,” he pats the table in front of him. “Sit.” Pink dusts the tops of her cheeks and she nods, flattening the front of her tunic. Avina sits in the chair directly across from him. He reaches out his hand expectantly. “I need your hand, Avina.” He jokes.

She nods again, “Right.” Avina sets her hand in his, palm facing up. Satisfied, he gives her a quick smile before moving to lean over her and the table. She freezes as he encroaches into her personal space, pearl curls barely inches from her nose. His fingers are feather-light as they trace along her heart line, he pauses for a second and she could have sworn she felt a warm tendril of magic from his fingers but he clicks his tongue in disapproval before moving to a different line. He looks up for a moment, expecting a reaction, but Avina just averts her eyes. When he returns to his ‘practice’ Avina watches him, flushed but silent. She knew when she was being baited. Each crease was traced by his slender fingers, and the longer his hand lingered the more she had to resist the urge to move. He snuck small caresses to her arm any time he could, and he was practically beaming at his own coyness. Her free hand bounced impatiently on her knee as he took his time mapping out her palm. He would occasionally punctuate his tracings with a hum of satisfaction or confusion. The pair had been sitting there in relative silence before Avina had realized the true intentions of the ruse. 

“Asra,” She chokes out, embarrassed. Amethyst eyes are on her in a second, searching her face for something she wasn’t sure of. 

“Yes?” He channels every ounce of innocence he could muster into the statement. His eyes are reflecting back out the low-burning candles, making them look like a starry night. Avina’s breath hitches ash she’s enveloped in his attention. The more clever words escape her, and she averts her eyes. 

“You, I mean…” She lets out a shaky breath. “You know how to read palms.”

His laugh is musical. Asra takes her hand in both of his, “You’re right.”His eyes are still wandering her features, committing every curve of her face to memory. Massaging her palm, he lets his answer fall from his lips as if it were pillow talk on an early morning. “I guess I just wanted your attention.” He pulls gently on her arm, and she’s drawn into his touch like a moth to a flame. Their lips press together in a desperate clash, Asra unwilling to let her leave his space.

Avina relaxed into his warmth, letting him explore as he pleased. They only part when the need for air becomes desperate, resting their foreheads together. “You’re warm.” She whispers in a breathy laugh.

“So are you.” He says softly. He plants a quick kiss on her nose, causing another melody of giggles. “Your laugh sounds like a song.” He whispers again, but before she could sputter out a reply he pulls her into another kiss. It’s slower and softer than before, and Avina is able to pull him up to stand, and he immediately glides around the side of the table, so it wasn’t only their lips that could touch anymore. 

Emboldened by her permission, Asra catches her in a solid embrace; a hand around her waist and one curled against her throat. Avina was tentative, resting her hands on either side of his neck, letting him pepper her face in soft kisses. Her insecurity is washed away by his enthusiasm, he leans down to plant kisses along the side of her neck, earning small gasps and moans from the woman. When they part again, he’s the first to speak. “On the table.” he breathlessly whispers, lips lightly brushing over hers. 

“Oh yes…” She pants, but she doesn’t move quick enough for him. Asra takes hold of her hips and kisses her again, guiding her so that her lower back hits the table's edge. She yelps when he lifts her with little struggle and sets her on the surface. They catch each other’s gaze then, amber eyes boring down into amethyst. 

“Are you alright?” The question is quick and breathless, but his body freezes as he waits for an answer. Avina can’t nod fast enough.

He hums and a pleased look crosses his features, the hands on her hips drift down to her thighs, and he latches his lips onto her throat again. She groans out into the room as she feels a hand nudge its way under her tunic and tangles her hands in snowy curls to anchor him there. He hums as she pulls a bit, his own hands finally pressing against the soft skin of her stomach. “You’re so beautiful…” He whispers into the crook of her shoulder. The tunic rides up her abdomen as he pulls it higher, and she lifts her arms to let him pull it above her head, shivering as his fingers now wandered her newly exposed skin. Avina flushed purple down to her shoulders, her skin broke out in goosebumps as his hands gently trailed nonsense lines across her body, resting just beneath her breast wrap. He stops again, and Avina looks up to him, confusion in her eyes. “Avina...can I--” He barely gets the words out before she tugs at the cloth herself, letting it fall away into his hands, exposing her breasts to him. His breath hitches, and he tentatively lifts his hand to cup one. He tosses the breast wrap to the side without care, he can’t resist having his lips off of her for too long and they crash together again. 

Avina tucks both her hands underneath his shirt and he groans at her touch, warm hands leaving trails of heat down his chest and hips. It only takes a few minutes of her fondling before he’s a whining mess in her hands. But she wasn’t ready to part with him yet. It’s not the best environment to focus, but Avina lets her magic extend from her fingers. There was a flash of light, and his shirt gently floated to the floor. But he didn’t even flinch, just laughed and stood back, his eyes lust-blown and wanting. “You’re getting  _ very _ good Avina.” He grabs hold of her hands on his chest and drags them down to sit on either of his hips. “But, do you think you could finish the job?”

“Oh, of course,” She says in a sultry whisper. They maintain eye contact as she works at the ties on his pants, and just before they fall, he pushes her hands away.

“You know,” His hands are back on her thighs, pressing lightly into the clothed skin. “Now that I’m thinking about it, maybe you should go first.” He pulls ever so slightly. “I’m a bit...nervous.” he laughs and bats his pearl eyelashes.

“Right.” She laughs with him. “Go ahead Asra.” 

“Mmm…” he connects their lips as he pushes down the trousers, smoothing his hands along her thighs. The clothes are discarded on the floor along with her tunic, and he follows by pushing his own pants down past his hips and kicks them away.

The white happy trail ends at a bright red leaking cock, and he goes red just at the feeling of being free from his confines. “I’ve never wanted anything more than this…” Asra is nearly in tears with arousal, and he slots them both together so that her thighs cradled his hips between them. Her own arousal is starting to drip onto the table, she rubs her thighs together to relieve some of the built-up tension. He grips her rear end pull her flush against him, reveling in the feeling of her skin warm and soft against his. “You’re beautiful.”

He dips a hand between them, pulling Avina into another kiss, and brushes his finger against the hardening bud in her wetness. She gasps and tenses as he massages it in soothing circles, her mewls and moans bringing him closer to his own climax. 

“Asra, you gotta---you have to---” she cries out in broken sentences, clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

He understands her want, her  _ need _ , Asra gently pulls her thighs apart, pulling her forward so that the head of his cock pressed against her entrance. Taking an unsteady breath, he thrust his hips forward.

Their movements were electric. Asra was more desperate than he realized, once he had set his pace, he was unable to stop. Avina hooked her ankles at the small of his back and draped her arms across his shoulder, the angle leaving her completely at his mercy. His other hand still worked fervently at the rosebud, causing Avina to jerk and spasm in his hands.

“Asra I--I…” She was interrupted by a high-pitched, broken moan.

It wasn’t long before his hips were stuttering, and his breath only came out as short pants. “Shit, Avina!” He cried out her name, cumming with a hard thrust against her thighs. 

They’re both out of breath, frozen in bliss as their juices spill from the table and onto the floor. After a few moments, Avina spoke first.

“Asra, you could have just asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice. I am really liking this series. Leave a comment if you like, if you don't, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
